mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
SEIS PALAVRAS QUE MUDARAM A HISTÓRIA DO MUNDO
thumb|400px Daniel Belvedere ' INTRODUÇÃO: 1. A fim de desfrutar melhor este tema, faremos uma breve recapitulação do que cada um de nós temos estudado em nossas aulas de história. 2. Depois analisaremos as seis palavras que mudaram a história do mundo. 3. Veremos seu impressionante cumprimento histórico que chega até nossos dias e ainda penetra no amanhã. I. BREVE ESQUEMA HISTÓRICO 1. Há vários métodos filosóficos de estudo da História, e todos eles têm seus partidários. Estas filosofias da História obedecem ao modelo que os historiadores asseguram encontrar no passado. a) Modelo Linear. Que segue uma direção. (1) Uma interpretação linear pode ser progressiva ou regressiva. A maioria das teorias lineares tem sido progressivas. Por exemplo Kant. a) Cíclico. Ciclos que se repetiriam indefinidamente em povos e épocas sucessivas. (Osvaldo Spengler toma dos gregos e o compara a estações). b) Caótico, exibindo, como o declarara H. A. Fischer, somente o jogo do não contingente e o não esperado. c) Existem várias combinações das possibilidades básicas. Um desenvolvimento cíclico pode estar ligado a um linear para formar um tipo de avanço espiral, como sustenta Vico em seu ''New Science. d) Também existe método religioso da História, de Reinhold Niehuhr. 2. Talvez o método mais popular entre os historiadores seja o cíclico, que já mencionamos. a) Poderíamos resumi-lo em um provérbio: A história se repete. b) Aparentemente a história lhes daria a razão até certo ponto. Se assim o fora, há 6 palavras que mudaram a História do mundo. c) Um breve enfoque da História demonstra-nos que durante séculos se cumpriu o aforismo "a história se repete". Pelo ano 605 A.C. surge no panorama histórico o império de Babilônia, impulsionado por Nabucodonosor. Estes são desalojados pelo império Medo-Persa. À queda destes, se sucede o terceiro império universal: os gregos, que com Alexandre à frente, derrotaram os seus antecessores. Até aqui a história se repete: Após a queda de um império universal surge outro e assim sucessivamente. Então surge o império romano que termina com o grego. Mas quando cai Roma (476 D.C.) a história muda e longe de surgir outro império universal, estabelecem-se (no que fora o império romano) 10 reinos que lutam pela supremacia sem consegui-la por nenhum deles, nem tampouco conseguem unir-se. É que as seis palavras das que nos ocuparemos nesta dissertação mudaram o destino do mundo. II. UMA MARAVILHOSA PREDIÇÃO 1. As seis palavras em questão formam parte de uma admirável profecia bíblica escrita pelo profeta '''Daniel há 2.500 anos (dados comprovados pela arqueologia moderna). 2. No capítulo 2 do livro da Santa Bíblia escrito pelo profeta já mencionado, Deus ilustrou o desenvolvimento da História desde aquela época até nossos dias, por meio de uma imponente imagem que revelou em um sonho inspirado. Resumiremos o que aparece em Daniel 2:17-36. a) Após fervorosas orações por parte do profeta e de seu círculo íntimo, o enigma é revelado. b) O profeta expressa ao rei o conteúdo do sonho e seu significado destacando o fato de que ele, como indivíduo, carecia do poder e da sabedoria para explicar os enigmas que exporia, e que ao fazê-lo expressaria o que Deus havia revelado. 3. O conteúdo da visão. Daniel 2:31-35. Na visão aparecia uma estranha imagem, de aspecto imponente. A cabeça era de fino ouro; os peitos e braços de prata; o ventre de metal ou bronze; as pernas de ferro; e os pés tinham a fragilidade do barro misturado com a fortaleza do ferro. Então cai uma pedra, não cortada com mão humana, que dá nos pés e esmiuça toda a estátua e ela (a pedra) enche a Terra. III. SIGNIFICADO NA VISÃO PROFÉTICA 1. Se as coisas houvessem terminado aqui, prestar-se-iam a um sem-número de interpretações. Mas o profeta, inspirado por Deus, dá a interpretação. Daniel 2:36-60. a) Cada um das elementos constituintes dessa estátua simbólica representava um império, que apareceria em forma sucessiva a partir de Babilônia. Por que a partir de Babilônia? Daniel 2:37-38. b) Se compararmos a História com esta profecia, veremos como as características dos impérios estão magnificamente ilustradas nos símbolos preditos pelo profeta. 2. Babilônia foi adequadamente ilustrada com a cabeça de ouro. Na Babilônia houve muito ouro. a) ILUSTRAÇÃO: A história do ouro é uma controvérsia. Arruinou a milhões e tem elevado a milhares ao pináculo da glória. Na Babilônia havia muito ouro, Mas os persas se apoderaram do mesmo. Quando Alexandre, por sua vez, conquistou a Pérsia, era tanto o ouro que encontrou que lhe foi necessário empregar 2.000 soldados para que trabalhassem durante um mês transportando esse ouro À Macedônia. Os romanos o levaram à Grécia e à Roma, e mais tarde foi tomado pela primeira tribo de bárbaros que entrou em Roma: os Visigodos. Mas os espanhóis, descendentes dos visigodos, não souberam aproveitar esse ouro. No ano de 1492, por ocasião do descobrimento da América, a Espanha encontrava-se à beira da ruína financeira. O ouro da América salvou a Espanha do colapso econômico. Em Lima, Peru, pude-se ver o cadáver de Francisco Pizarro que está em exibição. Não é mais que um montão de ossos, embora estejam conservadas algumas partes do corpo cobertas com músculos secos. Esse é o homem que levou à Espanha o ouro dos incas, o homem que teve entre suas mãos toneladas de ouro. Mas hoje seu cadáver não se diferencia das demais. "Sie transit gloria mundi." Assim se passam as glórias do mundo. b) O historiador King, em sua história da Babilônia, fala do templo de Marduk. Nabucodonosor havia feito revestir suas paredes com ouro como se fossem de gesso. Heródoto afirma que no interior do templo havia uma grande figura sentada de Zeus que, como o trono, o pálio e a mesa que havia diante dela, eram de ouro. Pesavam uns 800 talentos, aproximadamente 30.000 quilos. Dario pensou em roubar a estátua do templo, mas não se animou a realizar esse sacrilégio. Xerxes, seu filho, o fez. Deodoro acha que o valor contido nesse templo era de uns 6.300 talentos babilônicos de ouro, ou seja, mais de 1 bilhão de dólares. (Haveria que atualizar o valor de acordo com a alta do ouro nos últimos anos.) 3. Parecia mentira que a profecia pudesse cumprir-se, porque para as armas daquela época, Babilônia era inexpugnável. Tinha: · Muralhas: 100 m altura x 30 de largura e um perímetro de 90 km. · Jardins suspensos. · Palácios: vários km de circunferência. · Ruas: eram 50 de 25 km de comprimento que se cruzavam em ângulo reto. (Segundo a descreveu Rawlinson, Lenormant, e Sayce, seguindo a Heródoto). 4. Mas a profecia fazia alusão à queda da Babilônia nas mãos de um segundo império representado, na estátua, pelos braços e peitos de prata. Daniel 2:39. p.p. a) No ano 539 A.C. Medo Pérsia, um reino importante, porém menor que Babilônia, dominava a este, cumprindo com exatidão a profecia bíblica. 5. E um terceiro reino, como de bronze. Daniel 2:39. a) Qualquer que tivesse vivido nessa época e houvesse sido um pouco observador poderia haver tirado a seguinte conclusão: A História se repete, Babilônia cumpriu seu ciclo e foi vencida por Medo-Pérsia. Esta cumpriu seu ciclo e foi vencida pela Grécia. Quando esta cumprir seu ciclo, cairá nas mãos de um quarto reino e este de um 5º e de um 6º, etc. Vejamos o terceiro reino. b) O brilho como de ouro, mas transitório, que oferece o bronze, poderia ser um símbolo adequado da meteórica carreira de Alexandre Magno, que dirigiu o surgimento do império Greco-Macedônico. c) No ano 331A.C., o império Greco-Macedônico se apodera da hegemonia que tiveram os Medo-Persas. d) Em 8 anos, (de 331-323) recorreu e dominou Ásia Menor, Síria, Palestina, Egito, Mesopotâmia, Babilônia, Pérsia, Média, Bactriana, Sogdiana, Beluchistão e vários outros países situados nos confins da Índia. Plutarco compara sua carreira à de um meteoro. e) O império de Alexandre estendeu-se desde o Indu até o Mediterrâneo, e desde o Danúbio e o Araxes até o oceano Índico. f) Em três batalhas: Grânico, Iso e Arbela, derrotou todos os exércitos de Dario Godomano. "Depois da guerra médica – disse Montesquieu – a expedição de Alexandre é o maior acontecimento que a História possa lembrar." g) Alexandre, com 40.000 soldados de infantaria e 7.000 de cavalaria venceu ao exército persa de 1.000.000 de homens. Mas o que havia dominado o mundo não pôde dominar a si mesmo e morreu por conseqüência de uma intoxicação alcoólica na cidade da Babilônia na prematura idade de 33 anos. h) À morte de Alexandre, mais de uma vintena de seus generais viram-se envolvidos em guerras internas, eclipsando o brilho do genial conquistador, até que quatro deles (Cassandro, Seleuco, Licímaco e Ptolomeu) dividem a direção do reino. 6. E um quarto reino como o ferro. Daniel 2:60. a) A História se repete. Se houvéssemos vivido nos dias de Roma poderíamos haver argumentado: e quando completar seu ciclo cairá e surgirá um 5º reino, e um 6º e um 7º, e assim indefinidamente. b) O ferro é um símbolo adequada do férreo império romano, que vence a Grécia na batalha de Pidna no 168 A.C., e se constitui em Império Universal. c) As armas da república, às vezes vencidas na batalha, mas sempre vitoriosas na guerra, avançaram a passos rápidos até o Eufrates, Danúbio, o Rim e o oceano; e a imagem do ouro, da prata ou do bronze que podiam servir para representar as nações e seus reis, foram sucessivamente quebrantadas pela férrea monarquia de Roma. (Eduardo Gibbon, Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire, tomo 3, cap. 38. Schubert L., V, J., 61.) d) Calcula-se que chegaram a ter 70.000 de escravos no império. e) O império romano alcançou sua maior extensão sob Trajano, no ano 98 de nossa era. Chegava do Atlântico ao Tigre, e desde a muralha de Antônio na Grã-Bretanha ao Danúbio, os Cárpatos e o Mar Negro pelo norte, até os desertos da África e Arábia pelo sul. Tinha quase 600 léguas do norte ao sul, e mais de mil do oriente ao ocidente. 7. Mesmo que a lógica, baseada nos antecedentes históricos, houvesse nos dito que ao cair Roma deveria surgir um quinto império universal e outro e outro, o ritmo da história viu-se transformado bruscamente. a) Chegamos ao momento em que a história muda. Não surge um quinto império universal. Roma é invadida pelas tribos bárbaras, e como resultado fica dividida entre os alamanes, francos, burgúndios, suevos, vândalos, visigodos, anglo-saxões, ostrogodos, lombardos, e hérulos. Estas tribos deram origem aos atuais estados da Europa. b) A profecia o indicava. Daniel 2:41, 42. IV. AS SEIS PALAVRAS 1. Daniel 2:43 ''' a) "Não se ligarão um ao outro." b) Estas seis palavras mudaram o ritmo da História. 2. Muitos grandes militares e políticos lutaram contra estas seis palavras (consciente ou inconscientemente), mas tiveram que humilhar-se. 3. '''Carlos V. a) Dizia que em seus domínios o sol nunca se punha. Dominou a América, os Países Baixos, parte da Itália e Alemanha. Mas enfermou-se de reumatismo e teve que abdicar em favor de seus filho Filipe II e se encerrou num convento de Yute. 4. Carlos Magno: Tentou unir o que uma vez foi o império romano. "Seus exércitos venceram em todas as batalhas, mas não conseguiu seu objetivo. Morreu antes. Faz pouco seus restos mortais foram encontrados em Aix Chapella. Estava o esqueleto sentado com uma coroa de ouro sobre sua caveira e seu dedo assinalando um versículo de uma Bíblia manuscrita, o versículo era: 'Seca-se a erva, e cai a sua flor, mas a palavra de nosso Deus permanece eternamente' Isaías 60:8." 5. Luiz XIV, monarca absolutista do século WII: a) O colbertismo deu-lhe certa hegemonia. b) Disse ao seu neto quando este foi enviado para governar a Espanha: "Filho meu, já não há Pireneus." c) Porém, as seis palavras o fizeram recordar que os Pireneus continuavam de pé... 6. Napoleão: a) À medida que expandiam seus domínios, criava tronos para seus irmãos e cunhados. b) A seu filho o chamou: "Rei de Roma." c) Declarou: "Em cinco anos serei dono do mundo." Não obstante perdeu sua última batalha. Napoleão culpou a chuva, mas em seu desterro de Santa Helena disse: "O Deus Todo-Poderoso era mais forte do que eu. d) Víctor Hugo, ao falar do conquistador e de por que perdeu a tão bem planejada batalha de Waterloo, disse: "Estorva a Deus." e) As seis palavras: "não se ligarão um ao outro", foram mais poderosas que seu gênio militar. 7. Vitória e Christian IX da Dinamarca, conhecidos como "os avós da Europa", pareciam estar unindo ou misturando com semente humana, ou com alianças humanas, a Europa. Seus descendentes governavam sobre os diversos tronos. 8. Jorge V tinha nada menos de 100 parentes nas cortes da Europa. O Kaiser Guilherme II era seu primo, assim como o czar da Rússia. A rainha da Noruega era sua irmã e a rainha da Espanha sua prima. a) Estavam como dizia a profecia: unidos ou aliados por alianças humanas. b) Mas as seis palavras diziam: "Não se ligarão um ao outro." c) Embora fossem todos parentes, sobreveio a primeira guerra mundial; pelejaram "como cachorros e gatos", e as seis palavras se cumpriram. 9. Hitler quase o alcança. a) Declarou: "Fundarei um império que durará mil anos." b) Chegou a dominar a Polônia, França, Checoslováquia, Romênia, Albânia, Iugoslávia, Grécia, os Países Baixas, Noruega, Bélgica e Holanda. Os exércitos nazistas estiveram a ponto de cruzar o Canal da Mancha para ferir a batalha decisiva pela Europa no próprio território das Ilhas Britânicas. c) Quando já parecia estabelecer o 5º império universal a partir de Babilônia, espatifou-se contra as seis palavras, e não pôde. 10. Carlos Magno, Carlos V, Luiz XIV, Napoleão, Hitler, Mussolini, os Estados Unidos e a Europa e ainda as próprias Nações Unidas, organização que nos inspira profundo respeito pelos ideais que sustenta, mas que está se tornando impotente contra a Palavra de Deus, tiveram que humilhar-se diante desta profecia. V. COMO TERMINARÁ A CRISE 1. A profecia não termina aí. a) Fala de um poder representado pela pedra que pulverizava a estátua e crescia. b) Finalmente a pedra ocupava o lugar de todos os reinos anteriores. 2. A quem representava essa pedra? a) Alguém poderia dizer: os EE.UU. b) Outro: a Rússia. c) Outro: a China. d) Outro: o mundo árabe. e) Ou inclusive: a igreja. 3. Não necessitamos conjeturar. a) Felizmente, também isso está explicado na profecia. b) Daniel 2:44-45. "Nos dias destes reis"', ou seja nossa época, quando querem unir-se e não o conseguem. c) "O Deus do céu suscitará um reino." 4. Que reino? a) Quando Jesus nasceu da bem-aventurada virgem Maria há 20 séculos, veio pagar a dívida de nossos pecados, Essa manifestação de Sua misericórdia significou que o reino de Deus, em sua fase de reino da graça, havia chegado até a raça humana. b) Agora se refere a outra fase: a glória. 5. Há uma frase reveladora: "nem será o reino deixado a outro povo" a) Quer dizer que não será administrado por seres humanos. b) Evidentemente o próprio Deus o fará. c) Será o cumprimento da oração do Pai nosso: "... venha o teu reino." d) Do Credo: "Está sentado à destra de meus Pai Todo-Poderoso, e desde aí há de vir para julgar os vivos e os mortos." CONCLUSÃO: 1. Quer dizer, amigo, que estamos vivendo nos últimos dias de nosso mundo enfermo, momentos nos quais Deus intervirá para terminar com tanta miséria, injustiça e dor. Estamos nos dias em que "o Deus do céu levantará um reino que jamais se corromperá." Agora, mais que nunca, cobram atualidade as palavras que o Senhor nos ensinou a orar no Pai nosso: "'Venha o teu Reino." 2. Deus abençoe e ajude para que você e seus queridos façam a devida preparação para esse dia glorioso, e assim serem cidadãos desse reino eterno e feliz.